


lovers for the first time

by dizzymisssally



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/pseuds/dizzymisssally
Summary: “Brianna and Aquaria were an on and off thing. They would always be making out at the parties after a few drinks but they weren’t official. They weren’t exclusive. But Aquaria wanted more than that, she needed more than that.”





	lovers for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote for my tumblr anons. I hope you guys like it, please tell me your opinions on this! Thank you so much adin-a-nida (on tumblr, Pluto_A here) for being the beta reader for this! - silly sally

Aquaria was throwing a party to celebrate Blair’s birthday. Everyone was at Aquaria’s house: Monét, Dusty, Yuhua, Vanessa, Brianna… Brianna. Aquaria was sitting down on her couch, legs crossed, watching Brianna dance in a silly way with her best friend Monét. Aquaria couldn’t help but smile and wish that she could be there being silly with them, but her thoughts were interrupted when Blair showed up in front of her   
“It’s kinda creepy the way you look at her sometimes, y’know?” Blair had a grin on her lips, clearly making fun of Aquaria. The truth is, Brianna and Aquaria were an on and off thing. They would always be making out at the parties after a few drinks but they weren’t official. They weren’t exclusive. But Aquaria wanted more than that, she needed more than that. Blair knew Aquaria was in love with Brianna, Aqua liked to believe that Blair was the only one who knew about it besides herself. Aquaria rolled her eyes and stood up.

“I would talk to her but she’s clearly having fun and I don’t wanna ruin it…” Aquaria shrugged.  
“Is that so?” Blair asked, aware of the fact that her friend was only making excuses. Aquaria nodded. Blair turned her back to Aquaria and walked towards Monét and Brianna.

“Monét, there’s something we need to discuss, it’s really important!” Monét was surprised by Blair’s request   
“Can’t it wait? We’re at a party, Blair! A party to celebrate your birthday, if I may add!”  
“No, it can’t wait! It’s urgent! Brianna I’m so sorry but you can’t come with us, it’s something that I can’t share with everybody…”  
Brianna nodded, disappointment visible on her face as Monét smiled widely at Blair.  
“So it’s a secret thing? Why you didn’t tell me before?” Monét said as she started to walk behind Blair, stepping away from Brianna  
“Oh, I’ll be right back!” She managed to say before she left Brianna completely alone in the living room that looked like a club more than anything else.

Aquaria watched Blair walk away with Monét from where she was standing, she could feel herself getting more anxious at each second, she didn’t have any excuses now. Before she could overthink or chicken out, she decided to walk to Brianna and say something, anything.  
Brianna was a little surprised when she saw Aquaria approaching her so early, none of them were intoxicated yet.  
“Oh, hi Aq-“  
“You know your dress is horrendous, right?” Aquaria cut her off. Brianna didn’t see it coming. Aquaria was never the one to tell her things like that.  
“I… Excuse me?” Aquaria was so angry at herself for saying the rudest thing she could’ve have said, in her mind she meant to say something completely different.   
“Why are you wearing it? It’s really last season…” Aquaria was coming off as a bitch, in her mind the sentences made sense, but they were coming out of her mouth in a completely different way than she planned them to.  
“Aquaria, is this your way of telling me that you want me to take off my dress?” Brianna asked, expressing no emotion at all. Aquaria could feel her cheeks burning now.  
“Wha-? No?-I-No!-I-was jus-I“  
“I’m joking, Aquaria…” Brianna was quick to clarify, a small laugh escaping her lips.  
“Oh” Aquaria wondered if she was supposed to be laughing now, cause she kind of wanted to take off Brianna’s dress.   
“I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just that I’m not drunk enough to be talking to people…” Aquaria joked even though there was some truth to it, she would feel less anxious after a few drinks.   
“It’s okay. I don’t mind it.” Brianna said with shrug “You want to grab a drink?” Aquaria agreed and they went to the kitchen where Aquaria handed her a bottle of beer and grabbed another one for herself.   
“It’s really nice of you to throw a birthday party for Blair” Brianna said as she leaned against the kitchen sink, taking the time to look around the place. It’s the first time she’s at Aquaria’s house, all the parties they attended before happened some place else.  
“Yeah… She deserves it, she’s an amazing friend, y’know?” Aquaria said as she leaned against the sink as well, next to Brianna.  
“I’m sure she is. Aren’t you worried, though? All these people partying at your house? It’s gonna be mess tomorrow.”  
“Oh, I don’t even want to think about it…” Aquaria said as she rolled her eyes  
“The good thing is, you’re already here so you don’t have to worry about your ride home. You can just go to your room when you get tired.” Aquaria smiled and Brianna took a long sip from her beer, trying so hard not to stare at that smile.  
“That’s true! I can just leave you all here and take a nap!” Aquaria said and started to laugh at her own sentence, it wasn’t funny but Brianna laughed with her.   
“You would never!” Brianna said shaking her head.  
“You wanna see it?” Aquaria asked, sounding a little more serious, but Brianna wasn’t facing her so she wasn’t sure.  
“See what? You taking a nap?” The blonde girl asked confused as she turned her head to face Aquaria.  
“No. My room. You wanna see it?” Aquaria asked again and she was serious, Brianna was able to see that now. Aquaria’s cheeks were burning but she stared right back at Brianna.   
“Yeah.” It was all that Bri said.

  
Aquaria took her by the hand and leaded her to the room. They were silent during all the way there but it was a comfortable silence. When they were both inside the bedroom, Aquaria turned on the lights and locked the door while Brianna looked at the pictures she had hanging from the wall.   
“You like the pictures?” Aquaria asked stepping closer to Brianna.  
“They’re all pictures of you…” Brianna said a little confused, she expected to see pictures of Aquaria with her friends and family members, but they were all of only her.   
“And..?” Aquaria asked, not really understanding what was Brianna’s point.  
“And I like them.” Brianna said with a smile, it wasn’t a lie.   
“You know, since we’re here in your bedroom… You could show me some of your clothes so I wouldn’t wear horrible dresses anymore…” Brianna said with a mischievous smile on her lips.  
“Oh. About that. I’m so so sorry, Bri. I really didn’t mean it-“   
“I know… I’m just messing with you! You look really cute trying to explain yourself, y’know?” Brianna commented as she carefully placed a few strands of Aqua’s dark hair behind her ear. Aquaria blushed at the compliment and looked down to the floor.   
“But still, I shouldn’t have said that.” Aqua said as she looked up to face Brianna again. “Let me make it up to you…”  
“How do you plan on doing that?” Brianna’s voice was almost a whisper. Aquaria moved closer, slowly, and planted a soft kiss on Brianna’s lips, it was a slow, delicate kiss. Aquaria wanted to do it since the moment she saw Brianna walking into her house. Brianna swiftly wrapped her arms around Aquaria’s waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back as Aquaria planted her hands on Brianna’s neck. The kiss was no longer so delicate, it was getting hotter and faster. Aquaria pulled away and leaded Brianna to the bed.

“I wanna be nice” she breathed out as she laid down, hands on the blonde girl’s shoulders, hauling Bri towards herself. Brianna was now hovering over Aquaria, one of her hands started to stroke Aquaria’s thigh and her other hand was giving her support. Even though they had a history of drunk make out sessions, this was something new for both of them. First of all, they were both sober and this was clearly leading to something more intimate than a make out session, Brianna wasn’t stupid, she knew what Aquaria’s intentions were. What she didn’t know was that Aquaria was a virgin. Aquaria had a lot of opportunities to lose her virginity before, but she never thought those people were deserving to have her like that. She was used to having fun alone, in this same bedroom, she lost count of how many times she has touched herself. Sometimes, thinking of Brianna. Brianna kissed down Aquaria’s jawline as she sat down on Aquaria’s lap, one leg on each side of the brunette’s body. Brianna pulled away and took her dress off, Aquaria bit her lower lip paying attention to the girl’s body. Aquaria reached her hands out to touch Brianna’s defined abs, she then slipped her hands down Bri’s hips, slightly squeezing it.  
“So, you really were trying to get me out of that dress, huh?” Brianna teased as she lowered herself to kiss Aquaria’s blushed cheek. Aquaria wrapped her arms around Brianna’s waist.  
“I don’t know if I was trying but it worked” Bri smiled at that answer and leaned into a warm and prolonged kiss. Brianna tugged on the hem of Aquaria’s crop top and Aqua got the message, raising her arms as Bri stripped her out of it. Aquaria’s perky little tits were out now since she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
“Aquaria…” Brianna moaned out at the sight and buried her face into Aquaria’s neck, kissing and nibbling it as her hands were unzipping Aquaria’s skirt. Aquaria didn’t want to stop. She knew she was ready. But she also knew that Brianna had no idea that this was her first time and she wanted Brianna to know it. 

  
“Bri?” Aquaria said, her voice a little weaker than she expected. “Listen-I-“  
“Hm?” Brianna hummed, her face was no longer on Aqua’s neck, she was facing the brunette now. Aquaria could feel the heat on her cheeks but she needed to get it out of her chest.  
“I-I just wanted you to know that-“ she gulped and Brianna kissed her jaw  
“You can tell me anything, Aqua…” Aquaria nodded “I-I never-did-I… I’m a-I-never-I’m…” she stumbled upon her own words but she didn’t need to say anything else because Brianna understood what she was trying to say.  
“Oh-“ Brianna said as she pulled away a little to look at Aquaria, she knew what the girl meant and she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t surprised.   
“We can stop if you’re not comforta-“   
“No! I-“ Aquaria interrupted her and pulled her closer, their foreheads were touching now.  
“I don’t wanna stop.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Please, don’t stop…” Aquaria whined as she kissed Brianna’s lips again, Brianna didn’t fight against it. Brianna was already going to take good care of Aquaria, but now that she knows that this is her first time, she’s gonna make sure to be a hundred times better. Brianna slipped the skirt off Aquaria’s body as she planted wet kisses on the girl’s collarbone, Aquaria’s breath was growing heavier and she could feel how embarrassingly wet she was and soon enough Brianna was going to see it. Brianna’s mouth went lower, kissing Aquaria’s breasts and taking the time to run the tip of her tongue in circles over her nipples. Brianna’s hand stroked Aquaria’s pussy over the panties gently and nicely, feeling how warm she was. Aquaria was panting under the other girl’s touch, it was so different than her own. Brianna looked at Aquaria and brought her head back up to kiss her lips again, the kiss was far from innocent, it was hungry and it was urgent.

  
“I’m going to taste you now, okay?” Brianna whispered against Aqua’s lips and the brunette whined in anticipation, nodding. Brianna gave her a peck on the lips and trailed her way down Aquaria’s body with kissses. Aquaria supported her weight on her elbows because she wanted to watch Brianna. Brianna stared at Aquaria as she took her panties off at a slow pace. Once the panties were off, Aquaria opened her legs a little wider, Brianna knew this was an invitation. Still making eye contact, Brianna ran her tongue over Aquaria’s entrance, moaning as she did so. Her tongue started to play with Aquaria’s clit as she lifted one of her hands to grab on Aquaria’s breast. Aquaria tried so hard to keep looking at Brianna but she couldn’t avoid the need to throw her head back as she felt Brianna’s tongue on her. It felt so much better than what she imagined, she didn’t have the strength to hold herself up on her elbows anymore, she allowed her body to relax as she faced the ceiling moaning out Brianna’s name. Bri’s hand that was grabbing on Aquaria’s breast was now squeezing her thigh, Brianna wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the night with her head buried in middle of Aqua’s legs. Brianna slipped one of her fingers into Aquaria’s entrance while her mouth was still focusing on the girl’s clit, Aquaria was so wet that it wasn’t difficult for Brianna to slip her second finger inside of her, but it was noticeable how tight she was. Aquaria was on cloud nine, biting her lower lip, trying to be quiet but she knew Brianna was able to hear her whining. Aquaria opened her mouth and rolled back her eyes as she felt the orgasm running through her body, Brianna fucked her through it and was able to see Aquaria’s chest going up and down with heavy breathes.

While Aquaria was coming down from her high, Brianna kissed her inner thighs and kissed her way back up to Aquaria’s face, smiling at her before softy kissing her lips. Aquaria’s hands embraced Brianna’s torso and unclasped her bra, Bri wasn’t expecting it but allowed her to take it off of her. Aquaria’s breathes were still uneven when she started to kiss Brianna’s neck, pulling down the top edge of her panties. Brianna gently grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
“Aqua, you don’t have to-“  
“I know” Aquaria interrupted her, looking into her eyes. “But I really want to…” Brianna let go of her hand and helped Aquaria to take her panties off. They switched positions and Brianna was now laying on her back while Aquaria was licking and sucking on her breasts as two of her fingers sneaked into Brianna’s pussy. Brianna stroked Aquaria’s hair and swiftly pulled her into a kiss, moaning into Aquaria’s lips. Brianna thrusted her hips against Aquaria’s fingers and Aquaria sped up her movements, Brianna continued to moan into Aqua’s lips as she came on her fingers. Aquaria sucked down on her fingers while Brianna stared at her, trying to catch her breath. Brianna cupped Aquaria’s neck and pulled her into a wet kiss. Aquaria rested her head on Brianna’s naked chest and both of them laid there in silence for a few minutes.   
“Is this the part where I’m supposed to tell you that I can hear your heartbeat?” Aquaria asked as Brianna stroked her hair and laughed at her question.  
“I guess. But we can skip this part.”  
“To what part are we skipping to?”  
“To the part where I tell you that you’re beautiful” Aquaria looked up at Brianna, smile on her lips “You’re so beautiful” Bri said. Aquaria smiled widely and Brianna would say anything if it meant that she would get to see Aquaria smiling like that everyday.  
“You’re so silly” Aquaria murmured as she leaned in for a kiss.   
“You know…” Aquaria said as she rested her chin on Bri’s shoulder, looking at her “I wouldn’t mind if you stayed over… I mean, if you’d like to… It’s okay if you decide to leave! But I’m just saying that you don’t have to worry about-“ Aquaria was starting to ramble when Brianna cut her off  
“I would love to.”  
“What?”  
“I would love to stay. I can help you clean up the mess tomorrow”  
Aquaria’s smile disappeared when she remembered that her house would be a post-apocalyptic scenario tomorrow.   
“Ugh, don’t even remind me!” Aquaria whined and Brianna laughed a little. Aquaria stood up and Brianna watched her slim body walk towards the light switch to turn off the lights. Aquaria got back to bed and they made themselves comfortable under the blankets. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their feet were intertwined.  
“Bri?”  
“Hm?”  
“Goodnight”  
“Goodnight, babe”  
Aquaria smiled at the pet name and soon she was drifting away in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Make sure to follow me on tumblr: dizzymisssally  
> thank you all for reading! - silly sally


End file.
